The Bible Of Bom Bom
The Bible Of BOM BOM The Bible Of Bom-Bom is a biography of Bom Bom written by him. It is held in the middle of Prisamos by cosmic energy and wrapped in Kavorian Chains. It is extremely valuable and is something that Cosmicus, Jiuy the Jiuy and Alternate Dorito all want. Text The bible of bom bom explains most of the universe as this: in the beginning, There was nothing. Just blankness and an emptying soup of Void. It remained blank for trillions of years, and nothing grew. Only small specks of dust lay in the void, drifting aimlessly for all eternity. But then there was a light. As if a miracle, a godlike being was formed. It grew to massive size, and planets appeared as if out of nowhere. Colours sparkled across the Universe as it emptied planets and history all into existence at once. Everything had come into place as it should of at the time and everything at the time that needed to happen happened. The Light took the form of an Axolotl and then disappeared through a portal. Life would soon develop. Soon enough, a small, rocky planet near the empty backwaters of the growing universe developed a small form of life. Tiny pieces of bacteria that grew into more creatures. Life grew here until civilisations were created, made up of seperate lands. Although life had developed, it had come with consequences of Plague, Famine, War, Death, Pestilence, Sin and Conflict. This world was not perfect at all. Wars came and went, Massacres erupted, Starvation lurked in every corner. Nothing was good really. But the world had not yet seen it’s worst disaster. In the year 2221 for the beings living here, things had already started. Two nations fought for control over dead lands, using super weapons to destroy and conquer. One of these nations, however, kidnapped a scientist that could build almost anything. He was forced to build something that would destroy continents and kill everything on the planet. Facing Death or Life, He chose to build the weapon and successfully completed it. The weapon was launched on the coast of a small nation and did what it was supposed to. Continents were shredded. Life in many areas was decimated and destroyed by the weapon. The Land was destroyed and a nuclear winter took place. Alien species came from their temples at the core of the Planet to seek revenge. A super volcano erupted and a magic plague struck all life that remained. The scientist, however, was caught in a radius of the blast that made him fall into an unearthed crystal of magic. He slowly transformed when in it, and the Crystal drifted into space. His mind, however, was rifted across time and space and transformed into multiple beings including a Scientist member of an alien family 1000 years in the future, A giant beast located in the heart of a black hole, A clocklike monarch in a galaxy powered by light speed, A wizard from a galaxy of oddity but his true consciousness was plunged into the demon he became, growing inside the crystal shell. He would soon hatch as a great being, but this was not yet the time. Most life on the planet soon left for other planets in other galaxies. The old planet was left as a feeble husk of what it once was, and was soon destroyed in a fiery explosion. The great light watched this with continuous thought and restructured life in the way it seemed fit. Instead of a widening land of Bustling galaxies, he started fresh and created a 4th dimensional warped space of loops, realms, galaxies and everything he wanted. He created a giant dimensional tree, that stretched across lands and covered everything possible. This became known as the Tree of Liviatha. And yes, this was where everything after that stemmed from. The Axolotl soon created much more life, making his own special land that he could alter at will. He gave himself pendants, pets, friends, castles and anything the suited him. He could now see life that made sense throughout everything, and at last he was happy with what he created. But he also knew that a new ruler needed to come into place. So what he did was create an egg, floating in the sky. He threw his most powerful pendant on it and it transformed into a tall, birdlike being that symbolised everything. The being took itself to the lands and created everything. The Crystal heaven of Prisamos, the Sliver sands of the Tree of Liviatha, The grand temples of the gods, the statues of all. This being was incredible, simply incredible. The Axolotl treasured the creature, and named it Bom Bom, as it reminded him of the explosion of life that started it all. Bom Bom was an almost perfect creature. He created 11 more gods to help him keep things in order, and create things in way that would progress through everything. He created a rift that would hold galaxies away from battle, and a self writing book that would tell the story of the Infiniverse. He created things that made everything good. He made everything almost Perfect. But something dark was in his mind. A being had developed from the hatred at the back of Bom Bom’s head. A being that would destroy everything that Bom Bom had strived to create. The creature was stuck in Bom Bom’s head for the time being, but it would break out soon. It haunted the dreams of Bom Bom. Telling him that he was coming soon, and that we would destroy everything that Bom Bom loved. At regret, Bom Bom freed the creature, now calling himself Cosmicus, And he did what he said. He ravaged worlds with evil demons and monsters, and killed millions upon millions upon millions of people, and taunted Bom Bom the whole while. Bom Bom knew he had made a mistake. He needed to do something. He went to the Axolotl. He asked the Axolotl if he could have a speck of his power to create something. Although the Axolotl was wary, he gave Bom Bom A speck of his power, a minuscule fragment that Bom Bom Took with gladness. He used the Fragment to create a sword to keep the demon down and he imprisoned Cosmicus within an eternal prison that was impossible to escape, and threw Cosmicus’ demons into a deep prison within the remaining void named the Dark Spot. The Demon though, in his final moments of freedom created 9 species that hid in dark corners of chaos, and attacked people if they came too near. He also released the dark ideas into the minds of people but this did not take place until later. The curse was upon the Infiniverse. The Infiniverse slowly developed into bustling cities in the main galaxy of Prixon 1176, also known as Pacland. The other galaxies kept themselves hidden as Bom Bom, having the ability of knowing the near future, told the Galaxy’s leaders that they should not reveal themselves yet. Pacland was slowly building itself as a great empire, and powerful heroes were arising, but the Government was neglecting the ongoing Rune Dark War, Going on between the Runebeings and the Darkbeings in other realms, causing a Runebeing by the name of Drotion Liuyrt to create a team of villains known as the Pac villain league. As soon as they attacked Pacpoint, Pacland flew into chaos. No one could stop the villains. One good thing though, was that a mysterious hero had arrived. From seemingly out of nowhere, a Heroine with Nuclear abilities appeared with many other heroes to fight off Drotion and his army of beasts and villains. Many battles occurred, and Drotion was soon obliterated completely and his villains ran away, were jailed or killed. Nuclear sally, as she had been named, was thanked heavily the remaining citizens and soon a newly discovered galaxy that helped in the war, Pait, took over Pacland’s remains. But something bad had happened. The Kazer crystal that had been holding the Wolypus was broken with the mass fighting and the baby Wolypus emerged. He fled to the inside of a dying Supernova, froze it, and hid in it for a long time. In here, he could regain his energy and grow stronger. He grew to the size of an adult and fled to Tartarios, where he was admired by Demon King Helbane and kept safe for a while. The Wolypus was guided with his powers by Asmodeua, another Wolypus, until he was let to roam free. But soon he ran into danger in the form of an Orcusian fragment and dark thoughts consumed him. He went mad, and waited for the right time to strike. This Wolypus became known as 2275. Another Kazer Crystal appeared, but was left alone for the time being. A new group of villains, Team Teki Teki appeared and wreaked havoc on Pait’s largest planet Tigrone with the help of their leader, Slime. Slime and his team of strange villains wreaked havoc on the land and destroyed many cities with their powerful Teki Mechs, which could easily destroy buildings and other structures. It seemed almost impossible to beat them, as they had a large array of weaponry, and could destroy so many things that it was just insane. But luckily, A hero named Penny Dawg arrived and defeated the Teki Mechs with her crown of pure righteousness that completely obliterated Team Teki Teki forces. Unluckily though, another Wolypus named Infector appeared and started destroying cities with ease and making a horde of zombies arrive and kill people. Pennu Dawg, her forces and Team Teki Teki teamed up and killed infector. His death sent signals to all Wolypai and 2275, angry that Infector was dead, went to destroy all. 2275 hid in a Kazer shell, and was soon worshipped my cultists who wanted to bring him back. 2275, happy with this, exploded out of his shell and destroyed loads of cities in Pait and Pacland, which was now under the control of Pait. Slime escaped from his prison and acquired a massive army that attacked and destroyed even more. Bom Bom told Pennu Dawg that now was the time, and Pennu Dawg, a massive army and the hidden galaxies attacked to help Pait defeat Slime. Slime was eventually turned on by his former ally Ding Dong, who killed him in a sacrifice. Another villain involved in this mess, Octavius, was revealed to also be Slime, so he was defeated as well. Wolypus 2275 however, mysteriously disappeared. As things seemed to calm down, again, another awful event happened. Loads of Pait government officials were killed in bombing raids and many more in shootouts. The culprits were lizard like terrorists who killed many civilians as well. Pait forces eventually tried to attack the terrorists but the terrorists were extremely good at fighting and just ended up killing even more. Luckily, the remaining members of Team Teki Teki fought and killed many of the terrorists, identifying them to be in league with crime Lord Zabriki Karak. Karak was attacked, but he escaped, but was soon captured and executed by the Pait government. The death of many government members in Pait caused them to shift and change around the Government. This would prove later to be very, very bad. The New government, being corrupt, started to experiment with Kazer crystals, Demon eggs and any powerful relic they could find. They created huge monsters that matched the power of some Lesser deities, but the Government told no one of these experiments. The creatures, in a riot, were accidentally freed and disappeared into galaxies to wreak havoc on Pait. One specific creature, named the Megaluchan, was a web like creature that could create armies easily. It formed a cult around it as its generals, who had time warping abilities, and soon setoff to conquer galaxies. This shift in government was very bad indeed. The Megaluchan wreaked havoc everywhere, where it killed many and took more people to become cultists. It settled on a mountain on Tigrone as it’s capital and kept it heavily guarded and protected. It also resurrected Slime as a Zombie like mech who also started attacking the land. The allies were worried about this as they had no idea what to do as the Megaluchan basically crushed every force it encountered. What were they going to do? Luckily, Magpie crow, a hero from Iok, had masqueraded himself as a Megaluchan member and knew what the cult’s plan was. He did this by riskily visiting Cosmicus and was given a fragment of fraud in turn for some of Magpie Crow’s Beacon of darkness. They killed Zombie Slime in a pit of acid, where he could not regenerate, and they soon went after the Megaluchan. The Megaluchan was defeated soon after he had contacted Oblivion Spark and Became a lost mind drifting in the Void. Another powerful villain was defeated. Unluckily, around this time, Cosmicus had escaped courtesy of a demon who had served him long in the past. He disappeared around this time but told his minion Celestus to create a projection of him to fool Bom Bom. This worked and Bom Bom was surprised. He searched constantly for him but couldn’t find him. Cosmicus went into hiding and seemingly disappeared forever. But this would prove to be not the case…… Soon after the demise of the Megaluchan, Oblivion Spark attacked. Oblivion Spark sent many soldiers to destroy anything they could find to look for antihero Poltergeist. Poltergeist had seemingly vanished years ago, but the leader of Oblivion Spark, Trill, didn’t give up and searched for Poltergeist. Over years of battle, Poltergeist came out of hiding to confront Trill. And Poltergeist revealed a massive secret of Trill’s that ended up ending the 6th war. Poltergeist was known to have a scarred, ghostlike aesthetic, hence his name. But this all came from the fact that Trill was Poltergeist’s brother. Trill was the one who gave Poltergeist his face scars, and that Trill was even more evil then people had imagined. Trill and his allies Riproar, Yurkus, Ristrus and Ghwej Koros confronted Poltergeist on Dracakis, but Poltergeist killed Yurkus and Ristrus and Koros chose to join Poltergeist. Riproar fled the battle ultimately. Trill was killed by Poltergeist using Decapitation, and Poltergeist decided to join the allies in a move vital to the allies in years to come. Of course, though, the wars were far from over… Strangely, after a battle in the galaxy Deepricia, A man with a crown on in a suit washed up on the shores. It was unknown who he was, but soon after, millions of fish like men washed up on the shore who seemed to be scared. They revealed that they were in fact mermen of deeprician legends. They had come to the surface as their new king was an evil tyrant who tortured many. They said that the king, named Ghujiru, would come with his sorcerers and servants to enslave the entirety of the Infniverse. They weren’t lying… Ghujiru and his forces seemed to pop up out of every single oceanic area in the Infniverse. They stormed and conquered parts of Deepricia, Iok, Outer Khmar galaxies and many other areas. The only galaxies that were able to deploy troops were Pait, Pacland, Ampatrift and Litron, but their forces had been mainly used up due to the last war against Trill. Ghujiru held Deepricia’s capital at siege and he kept on advancing. Finally, the Emperor of Pait called someone who he had met many, many years ago… The warrior Zhang Samurar was possibly the greatest warrior to ever exist. He singlehandedly beat 15 Cobalt guardians and beat lord Cobalt himself. He had slain thousands of beasts and monsters. He saved Iok by defusing a Kovor bomb and had done many other things. In return for a massive sum of money, Samurar joined the fight and headed to Deepricia. He defused another Kovor Bomb that Ghujiru had, Killed almost all of his generals and then blew Ghujiru up. Samurar completely destroyed the evil Mermen, but one general remained of Ghujiru. Ghutui Kilex. A necromancer. A con man. One of the most intelligent people ever. And he was not happy. Ghutui used his dark powers to sneak into Prisamos. Seeking to avenge Ghujiru, Ghutui stole the Celestial Rift. He smashed it into two halves and soon loads of dimensions started connecting to the Infiniverse. Most of the dimensions didn’t attack, but a lot in turn did and wreaked havoc everywhere. Most of the dimensional armies were dispatched easily, but one Dimension kept destroying things; the Octavian dimension. Controlled by the nonexistent prime universe villain Octavius, it stormed through Pait and decimated many forces in the area. They needed a way to distract Octavius, but how? Ampatriftian generals finally managed to get Octavius to arrive by killing one of his strongest generals. Octavius, angry that his comrade was killed, arrived and mind controlled everyone there and destroyed many of their minds. Pait finally managed to send a massive force of soldiers who destroyed many of Octavius’ forces. Although Octavius tried to take the mind of the 5 beings who had the consciousness of the scientist, he failed, was killed and his dimension destroyed. Bom Bom sealed the rift, but one Galaxy still remained in the Infiniverse. The Galaxian empire. Led by Time criminal Galax the Star hopper, The Galaxian empire was extremely powerful. They marched into Pacland and again attacked Pacpoint, which was captured and held under siege. Pait troops marched in and soon ended up getting destroyed, while Galax conquered Pacland completely. More inner galaxies were attacked and soon the Outer galaxies realised that they had to put together a force. Pait was attacked and more of Tygrone was destroyed, but soon the Resistance from the outer galaxies arrived and attacked Galax’s forces. He soon worried if he would lose and fled with a Mercenary force to Pait, Where he was stopped finally, but a few days later he was reported captured by an unknown assailant. It appeared his magic essence was drained and he was being held in some sort of prison. It was finally revealed that the person holding him captive was Reality beast - Dream Demon hybrid Hojiuy Glinkariots, a Cosmican general. He then took Galax’s essence to power the Cosmic Beacon, which was located on Dracakis. Glinkariots was going to summon Cosmicus. Pait alerted Iok and two massive armies headed to Dracakis. Already, it appeared, that the Cosmicans had a massive force ready and prepared, consisting of Demons, Darklings, The Megaluchan cult members and a few of Cosmicus’ demons. Praxork Nobleen and Zarif Cogla lead the 2 armies, and attacked the demons. A massive battle ensued, with great heroes and villains fighting together to defeat Glinkariots. Unfortunately, The Cypher, Celestus, Patchworrk, Criglos and the Paradoxer were at Dracakis and started ripping through forces. The allies sent out a group of heroes to deal with the demons, and Agent Urgent and Thak managed to bring down the Cypher and Criglos. Galax, still stuck in his prison, was freed by Agent Urgent and started killing demons. He killed hoards of Darklings with knives and guns, and was soon up against Glinkariots. Glinkariots spat gobs of plasmatic flame at Galax, but he dodged and snuck up behind him. He shoved a spear through the head of Glinkariots and the demon fell and died. The battle paused as Glinkariots died and Celestus was fuelled with rage. As the battle resumed, Celestus froze a bullet in mid air and stabbed it into Praxork’s chest. Emily Coobee rushed to his side and attempted to heal him, but he slowly died and was lost forever. Cosmicus was summoned and soon teleported him and his troops away as the battle was lost to the allies. The Megaluchan fled to Scorjisc, another planet in Pait, and the allies immediately attacked there. The allies used their laser cannons to defeat the Megaluchan and the Megaluchan leader was killed by Emily Coobee. A few of the Megaluchan members, including the leader’s brother, switched to the allied side and left the planet. Doris Galaphania, a Cosmican, reported to Cosmicus about the loss and Cosmicus ordered that he should bring a legion of Dark necromancers to Northwest, capital of Pait. With Garagrath, Wraith Wrark And Avarki with Doris, a massive legion of necromancers met The Pait Emergency Advancement Squad at the outskirts of Northwest, and the PEAS were defeated. Despite Doris’ orders, the Necromancers and demons killed anyone they saw. The brother of the Megaluchan leader protected Northwest from complete destruction, but still many civilians died. The mayor of Northwest was killed by Avarki, who smashed his head in with his hammer like hand. The necromancers were eventually driven out by Nuclear Sally, but destruction was still plentiful and many things were still destroyed. Immediately after this, more battles commenced. It was far from the end. Tarak, a very large city in Padabab was attacked, but the Wommpps arrived and shielded the entire city from destruction. The Wommpps also defeated numerous demons by consuming them and converting them into more Wommpps. Cosmicus, angry, attacked Puni, a small planet in Iok by sending the Megaluchan cult with a zombie army, but the Ampatriftian resistance had arrived before them and ended up stopping the Megaluchan from causing any more harm there. Despite this victory, the city of Babattle in Pait was attacked and completely wiped off Pait with a Kovor -Semi Toxicris bomb. After this, the war paused briefly, with only small raids happening and little to no combat. Seemingly out of nowhere, The Megaluchan cult attacked Eraswl in Iok. They attempted to breach the first layer of the planet to get to the Salmannish people, but the Salmannish were actually in the swamp behind them and used more massive weapons to crush the Megaluchan. The Megaluchan, being so absolutely destroyed, had to pull out from the war as they barely had any troops left and they could not participate. Cosmicus, in a strange event, started retreating. Yes, you heard me right. The Being of pure darkness was retreating. Cosmicus retreated back into Deepricia, where he sent Doris and Celestus with around 15000 soldiers. The Deepricians secretly knew this and had Pait army forces with them, ready to strike at Doris or Celestus. When the troops drew closer, they fired their weapons and many of The Cosmicans and darklings were killed. Doris, being a Deeprician, survived as well as Celestus. Celestus used his mind powers to hold the capital of Deepricia in suspended animation. Cosmicus ordered death to the Deepricians, but Doris, seeing his Wife and children, could not bear it and said to Cosmicus that he should keep them captive instead. Cosmicus did so, and then headed to Ngaola. When the Cosmican troops arrived, all they found was a young boy in a large, green forest. He said he was lost and looking for his parents and that he wanted to go home. The soldiers asked where the town was, which the child then responded with “Why do you want to know?” Suddenly, the entire green forest curled into the child, who curled in on himself, revealing that the Ngaolan Sentinel must of used an illusion. The Sentinel appeared and killed all of the Cosmican troops, before slinking away back into the forests. Despite this victory, Cosmicus retreated into the inner galaxies. He attacked the Wildlands, which didn’t have a proper military or army, instead having a small police like force. The Wildlands were almost completely destroyed, but luckily many civilians escaped and were saved. Cosmicus then left the Wildlands and attacked Rumbume with a team of Darklings. Little did he know that this plan would not work.. Rumbume forces completely smashed the Darklings, with the strange heroes there defeating many Darklings in strange ways. It went awful when seemingly out of nowhere, Gjhsjhjdfknhaksnhjk the Calamari wizard of Ghlepx arrived and transformed Kruy and his darkling soldiers into giant battered fish. Cosmicus, worried that he might lose, fled into a time rift with the Cypher and Celestus, but in there Bom Bom was waiting. He nearly killed Cosmicus with the help of Bumblebee and Atomos, but Cosmicus teleported into Prisamos. At Prisamos, Gods, Beings, Deities, Prismians and all there attacked Cosmicus and his forces. Even Moros, Spirit king of doom protected Prisamos, on the orders of the Axolotl. Cosmicus barely held up, but Celestus summoned the other demons, who came into the fight as well. Bom Bom finally arrived in the battle and marched towards Cosmicus. The Cypher created a rift and the demons, gods, heroes and others who were there fled in. The final battle was about to start.